


Lab nights

by Zebby



Series: ROTTMNT & Reader [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tumblr request, also posted on Tumblr, anonymous request, gender neutral reader, he does this on purpose, request, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebby/pseuds/Zebby
Summary: Don spent his night overworking himself, and now it's up to you to make sure he gets his sleep.





	Lab nights

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous requested: "S/I catches Don sleeping in his lab"  
> I hope anon, and all of you, like this ^^

You get how Donatello isolates himself when working on new projects, protocols, even just a slight detail on his older machines. But that didn’t mean you didn’t get at least a little worried about him and his… Unhealthy ways of being.

After some time with unanswered texts and calls, you took off to check on him and, in the meantime, the rest of the boys.

The lair wasn’t exactly a mess, but it didn’t have a relaxing aura either. Mikey blasted music from a stereo as he watched Leo try new stunts on the skate ramp.

“He-hey! Nice to see you around!”

“What’s up? Want to see Leo try to do… The caballerial kickflip?” Mike did some moves with his hands trying to make the word scary, in some way.

You shuffled his head. “Maybe later M. Say, have you seen Don around? He hasn’t answered my texts all morning.”

Leo stood on top of the ramp and hummed out loud “I think Donnie’s been in his lab all day, right?”

“Yeah, he left last night to work on something. We didn’t see him after that.” the young turtles flopped back on the floor. “But he won’t let us in. Remember last time with Shelldon?”

“He added a lab intruder protocol, didn’t he” the two turtles responded in unison with a ‘yup’, making you sigh. “Let’s hope it only works with turtles.”

Mikey wished you good luck as you climbed your way to the probably booby-trapped laboratory. You pushed the metallic door, ignoring the “Keep Out” sticker Don had put on the front.

Inside the room, everything was quiet. The faint sound of an engine filled the blank noise and, surprisingly, the music from the first floor was almost null.

“Donnie? You there?” You stepped further into the badly lit room. “It’s 3 in the afternoon, you should get something to eat. I think they left some pizza on the fridge…”

The silence was the only answer. It made you weary. Squinting to try and see if there was someone hiding there, you moved slowly to the working table.

As you were about to speak, a light snore made you jump. “The hell-” you looked around trying to find whatever made that sound; Head rested on the metal table with some saliva dripping off his mouth, you found the purple-loving turtle sleeping.

His staff was just a few inches above his head and had a small rectangle with wires coming out and he still had his goggles on too.

You took the goggles off, the bandana loosening and falling. There were dark eyebags under his eyes, making his tired expression more evident.

“Oh, Don… Again?” you whispered. He adjusted his google-free head over his folded arms and continued his slumber.

You observed him for a minute, seeing him shiver. Quietly, you walked back to his room and came back as fast as you could with a pillow and blanket under your arm. Both were a gift from you after they told you they didn’t have those since they were kids. It warms your heart to see they still have them around.

You put the purple blanket over him, making sure it wouldn’t fall. Unfolding his arms with care, you slid the pillow under his head. Lucky for you, he was so deep in his sleep he didn’t bat an eye.

Don only snuggled the pillow closer to his face. He made some content noises with his throat, making your heart skip a beat.

“Maybe…” your arms shook as you got closer. Closing the space between you two, you kissed his forehead.

As quickly as it happened, you jumped your way out of the room. The door’s closed, Don’s still sleeping. You rested your back on the circular door and tried to control your breaths.

“(Y/N)? You good there?” you choked with air when Raph magically showed by your side.

It took you a minute to stop coughing. By now, the giant turtle was rubbing your back, waiting patiently. “Ye-Yeah, I’m… Great” you said between gasps.

Raph gave you a soft smile like he understood whatever happened in his brother’s lab. “Thanks for taking care of Donnie. I tell ya, sometimes I think he does this on purpose.”

You made your way to the second floor with Raph following close. You pushed him playfully before he could get to the kitchen. “Well, next time you could help me take him to his bed.”


End file.
